1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stack semiconductor device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Among methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices, for example, the method for manufacturing thin film solar cell includes depositing a plurality of film layers to form thin film of optoelectronic components on the substrate. The thin film optoelectronic components comprise a first conductive layer, a plurality of thin film layers made by semiconductor materials and a second conductive layer for absorbing and transform optical energy into electrical energy. Multiple laser scribing processes are performed to form a plurality of cell modules in series. For the purpose to maximize the power generated by the semiconductor device effective operation area, it is critical to minimize the area made by the laser scribing which does not contribute to generate power. As a result, when perform laser scribing, it is important to keep each scribe line as close to each other as possible. However, an appropriate miss distance between scribe lines is also necessary so as to avoid issues such as scribe lines may overlap with each other or leakage currents may occur.
TW Pat. Certification No. 167815 “Partially Transparent Photovoltaic Modules” disclosed a method using laser scribing for removing at least part of the back electrode in a solar cell for making a partially transparent photovoltaic module, wherein the width of each scribe line is about 0.01 to 0.5 mm, and the distance between scribe lines is about 0.5 to 5 mm.
The CN Pat. Publication No. CN101567303 “Laser film engraving equipment, scribing method and amorphous silicon film photovoltaic panel manufactured by the same” disclosed a laser film engraving equipment and a scribing method for manufacturing amorphous silicon film photovoltaic panel in order to minimize the area made by the laser scribing which does not contribute to generate power.
Consequently, the objectives of the present invention are: first, shortening pore dimensions and enlarging the distance between neighboring pores of the same scribe line in order to improve manufacturing cost and time efficiency; and second shortening the horizontal distances between scribe lines in order to increase the semiconductor device effective operation area and at the same time keep an appreciate miss distance.